


Experiment

by RoughTweedAction (Donya)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sheriarty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/RoughTweedAction
Summary: Sherlock loses his virginity to Jim.





	Experiment

Sherlock had never felt more exposed. On his elbows and knees, unable to see what Jim was doing behind his back. There was no need to look, though, he felt it all. Slick fingers spreading him for what was to come, legs close to his, occasional brush of a hot hardness against his inner thigh, a soothing hand running over his arse.

The position was Jim's idea. Sherlock's initial anxiety faded away when Jim confessed he used to be on the receiving end and knew how to make the initiation at least bearable. Apart from praising Sherlock's efforts even when he unintentionally pulled away a couple of times and using the right amount of good-quality lubricant, Jim intended to take Sherlock from behind. The privacy the position provided was welcome, signs of discomfort would be easily concealed and perhaps most importantly, the lower his chest was going to be, the less resistance his body would offer. Sherlock agreed it was the best option, he didn't need the intimacy of the face-to-face contact. At least not yet.

Jim withdrew his fingers and shifted closer. Sherlock closed his eyes and rested hs forehead on his folded arms. He was on full display, opened up and ready. Against reason, he held his breath and tensed when he felt a touch then pressure against his opening. Repeating the same instructions seemed less logical than simply pushing in and Sherlock appreciated Jim's choice.

The burning stretch was difficult to endure. Jim stopped from time to time, giving him time to adjust and take a shaky breath, then continued, inch by inch. The sensation of being filled was foreign and did not compare to fingers. Sherlock felt invaded, split open, taken. He couldn't think, he dug his fingernails into the pillow to fight the impulse to flee. The pressure, the deep ache that spread towards his spine and hands on his hips holding him in place, those were the only things he was aware of. After what seemed like an eternity, Jim's thighs touched his. He was full.

Jim paused again, stroked Sherlock's sides, his lower back and reached down to his tousled hair. 'You're doing so well, Sherlock. Do try to relax, let yourself enjoy this.' His voice was calming, as much as the palm of his hand smoothing Sherlock's curls. 'It's natural to feel overwhelmed, trust me. Tears and sobs are understandable in your position, you don't have to keep quiet, I won't take this the wrong way.'

Sherlock raised his head from the damp pillow and stopped biting his lip. He didn't realise he was crying until Jim mentioned it. The last thing Sherlock wanted was to end it then, right after the most painful part and before the elation he expected. He tried to tell that to Jim, but his voice failed him.

'Shh,' Jim leant over his back, sliding deeper into him. 'Don't bother yourself with thinking. The only thing you are expected to do now is to take it. Can you do that?'

Sherlock nodded and lay down again. His grabbed fistfuls of the pillow and tried to somehow get more comfortable around Jim's shaft. Breathing helped, widening his stance as well. He instinctively arched his back even more, allowing Jim easy access.

Jim didn't need more prompting. He started a slow, easy rhythm of shallow thrusts. Sherlock thought he didn't want to be coddled, but it helped. He could feel the tension leaving him, replaced with something new and exciting. The pain of penetration didn't disappear entirely, it stayed to intensify the first sparks of pleasure. Sherlock had never experienced anything like this, Jim moved again and this time definitely discovered a very special bundle of nerve endings. Sherlock's pained groans and little whines changed into surprised gasps and obscenely loud moans. He lost control over his mouth, he could only hope that Jim didn't mind the enthusiastic noise he produced.

'Come whenever you want.' Sherlock loved how rough his voice sounded now.

He didn't think a satisfying completion was possible without more familiar stimulation. He had barely recovered from the shock of the intrusion and pleasure wasn't as easy and straightforward as when he simply touched his cock. Every time Jim sank in deeper, thrust in harder, he responded with a scream. In the end, it wasn't the physical pleasure that pushed him over the edge. The thrilling knowledge that he allowed this to happen, that he wanted his adversary to do this to him, was intoxicating. Jim's voice, his harsh breaths and his hands preventing Sherlock from moving, his legs keeping Sherlock's open. He was helpless, couldn't stop it. He was only dimly aware of the embarrassingly loud cry he released, distracted by a blindingly intense orgasm. He misread the signs of its rapid approach and couldn't analyse the pleasurable sensation as it flooded his body, wave after wave.

He was still trying to catch a breath and start thinking again when Jim climaxed as well. Inside him. It was what they agreed on and at the time Sherlock thought he liked the idea, but the splash of ejaculate had him wince and shift away from Jim. He felt absolutely filthy, sticky and used, and couldn't wait for the next time.


End file.
